Undercover
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: After being approached by people Ryner is blackmailed to go undercover to a small town to try to infiltrate a secret fortress. The catch? He has to go undercover as a girl.
1. I have to do what?

This is not a good day for Ryner at all. Currently, he is in an abandoned house at the edge of the city, sitting in a small cramped room and facing two cloaked men. At their feet were Ferris's sword and nine boxes of Dango. One of the men was holding a pile of paper and the other a dress.

"We have a deal then." One of the men asked.

"What a pain, fine." Ryner grumbled, unhappily resigning himself to his fate.

"Very well, let's get started…."

 **Earlier….**

.

The day didn't start out bad, in fact it started quite nicely. Ryner woke up and went down to breakfast without any interruptions, which was unusual. He was surprised Ferris didn't wake him and drag him down to the grand opening of the new Dango shop. He wasn't complaining though, it was nice having the morning off. After breakfast, he quickly headed outside. He would hang out all day in town and then find another inn to crash in. It was the only way to avoid Sion who was in a worse mood than usual.

It started when Brittleton, a town on the north side of Roland, started being invaded by a non-named group. This caused Sion to stress out more than he already was. He had forced Ryner and Ferris to help him deal with the overload of work that was coming in. After almost three weeks of constant work, Ryner and Ferris bailed and were currently hiding out in the town. They had managed to stay away for about four days, though sadly they both agreed to return at the end of the week since Sion was attempting suicide by work.

But for the time being he was enjoying his peace and quiet. With no work to do and Ferris probably off at the grand opening by herself, he was free to do whatever he pleases. The peace didn't last long, however. He had been walking for about five minutes when Ferris came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"There you are, you pervert!" She said, pushing Ryner's head in the dirt with her foot.

"Ow, stop!" Ryner cried. "What did I do to deserve this greeting? Shouldn't you be at the grand opening of that new Dango shop or something?"

"I would if someone didn't steal all the Dangos there!" Ferris proclaimed. "Hand them over! Hand over my sword as well."

"What? You're insane!" Ryner yelled. "Why would I steal Dangos or your sword?" Ferris pulled out a note and handed it to him.

 _I have stolen your sword. If you want it back you must do what I say._

 _Signed, Ryner Lute_

"Ok…I didn't write that." Ryner informed her. Ferris pushed down harder on his back.

"Then who did?" she questioned him, "There's another note for the stolen Dango too."

"Why would I steal those things?!" Ryner asked. "Urg, get off me! I'll find your Dangos and sword, alright?" Ferris cocked her head to the side and thought for a moment.

"Very well." She said, getting up and stepping back. "You have until nightfall to find them."

"Alright," Ryner grumbled, standing up. Ferris turned and walked away. Ryner watched her go.

"That woman will be the end of me." He sighed brushing the dirt off his clothes. As he did so, he suddenly became aware of someone approaching him. He turned to find a man in a black cloak walking towards him.

"Ryner Lute, I presume?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Ryner asked tiredly.

"I happened to be the man who wrote your partner that note." He said. "Now if you want those items back then you better follow me."

"And what if I refuse?" Ryner asked narrowing his eyes.

"Then you'll not get them back and will have the wrath of that woman." He said without looking back.

"You have a point." Ryner sighed, following the man down the street. As they walked, Ryner observed the man in front of him. Even with all his threats, the man didn't seem that threatening. Even so Ryner kept his guard up.

They walked until they were at the edge of town and headed into a small abandoned building. There were no people around except them, and there are trees blocking the view of the rest of the town. Ryner felt like he was going to get mugged, which was stupid since the guy could just ask for whatever he wants. Once they were inside, they went upstairs to an upper room. There he found another man sitting on a couch with the stolen items at his feet.

"Sit down." The other man said gesturing to a chair facing him. Ryner paused for a moment before he obeyed. As he sat he heard the sound of the first man locking the door behind them. He tensed.

"So what do you want?" he asked bracing himself for their demands.

"Ryner Lute, we need your assistance." The first man said, bowing down. "We are in dire need."

"Wait what?" Ryner said, confused by their begging.

"We are part of the clan The Seven Stars." The first man said straight up and sitting down. "We live in the forest to the north, at Roland's border. We mostly take care of bandits and collect plants and animals not easily accessible to most people and sell them in towns. Recently, however, we've had a problem. Our leader had two sons and recently he died. The older son was supposed to take control but the younger son and his group kidnapped the older son and held him prisoner. The younger son wants to invade Roland and establish another country. My comrades and I don't wish that to happen."

"Wait, is that what the whole conflicts in the north is about? Ryner asked, frowning. "So it's your guy's fault."

"Please, Ryner, we are trying to stop it but we do not have the power to!" The second man said. "We must follow orders from our leader and until the rightful heir is returned we cannot disobey the younger heir. Even if we did attempt to rebel we would not be able to find the rightful heir. The younger heir has a hidden fortress in the forest that only his most trusted followers know."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ryner asked.

"We need you to save him!" the first man said. "You're Roland's Strongest Magician after all."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Ryner exclaimed. "Also, couldn't you explain your problem to Sion? I'm sure he'd help."

"We don't wish to bring Roland into our problem. They would probably take over our group. We need you to infiltrate the younger heir's fortress and free the rightful ruler!"

"Sure I'll go break into a hidden fortress in forest." Ryner muttered sarcastically. "I have nothing better to do."

"We don't need you to break in." One of the men said. "They will bring you to the fortress and once inside you can find the rightful heir."

"Why would they bring me to the fortress?" Ryner asked frowning.

"The younger heir has recently started kidnapping women from one of Roland's border towns"

"Wait, hold on…no you better not be asking me what I think you are." Ryner demanded.

"It's the only way!" one of the men exclaimed. "We have all the necessary information for this to work." He opened a bag and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Plus we have all the accessories to make you into a fine young woman." The other said pulling out a dress.

"I don't believe this!" Ryner exclaimed.

"Don't forget if you don't you'll have your partner's wrath to deal with…" the other one reminded him.

Ryner folded his arms and groaned. There was a good chance that if he returned to Ferris empty handed she wouldn't believe his story. Plus if he did this Sion would calm down a little and stop worrying so much. He already collapsed twice while Ryner was working with him from lack of food or sleep…..

"Damn it!" Ryner yelled in frustration

"We have a deal then?" One of the men asked.

"What a pain, fine." Ryner grumbled back.

"Very well, let's get started…."

.

 **Later….**

Ryner stopped in front of Ferris' mansion. When he knocked, their butler opened the door.

"Here's Ferris' stuff." Ryner said before he could speak. "Tell her I'm going to be away to Brittleton for a while. I'll be back at a later time." The butler opened his mouth again to speak but before he could Ryner took off down the road.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Let's all go to Brittleton

.

 **The next morning….**

"So the pervert decided to run off." Ferris said, eating one of the dangos. She woke up to find that her sword and the dangos had been returned. When she questioned her butler on the return of the objects he had given her Ryner's message.

"Hmm interesting. Brittleton, isn't that the far north border town that's currently getting invaded?" She muttered, "What is he thinking?" Ferris put down the dango, no longer hungry. "He's going to get himself killed over there." Ferris narrowed her eyes and looked out the window towards the north. Then she stood up and headed to the door. "I guess I'll go after him."

 **.**

 **In Brittleton….**

"What a pain." Ryner whined, straigtening the choker around his neck. As he did, his voice changed from his normal voice to a female's voice. Apparently the choker was a hero relic of some sort that changes one's voice to anyone's voice. The clan would use it to confuse bandits by calling out in their comrade's voices.

"Stop touching it." Snapped one of the cloaked man whose name turned out to be Mabon. "You'll change your voice."

"Whose voice do I have anyway?" Ryner asked.

"It has my sister's voice." Mabon said unhappily, "She's a hermit so she doesn't go to town much. No one should recognize it."

"Wait, I sound like your sister right now?" Ryner asked. "Don't you find that disturbing?"

"Of course I do!" Mabon snapped. "But what choice do we have? The choker has a five months memory before the voice disappears from it. My sister's voice was the only female voice that they wouldn't recognize." Mabon finished Ryner's makeup and went to do his hair.

"Ug how long is it going to take you to do that?" Ryner asked.

"The outfit and everything should take half an hour." Mabon said, running his comb through his wig. "Get used to it, we're doing this every morning."

"What a pain." Ryner whined.

"Would you stop saying that?" Mabon snapped. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright," Mabon said, reaching for a brush, "Now let's go over who you are."

"Again?" Ryner asked, sighing. "Alright, I'm Rhona. My families are farmers. We had some money issues so I've been sent here to find a job in town. I'm currently working at a dango shop in town."

"So you were listening!" Mabon said, surprised. "I thought you were asleep. Alright then tell me what the plan is."

"I continue working until I am kidnapped and brought to what's his name, secret fortress."

"Wadu" Mabon reminded him.

"Oh yeah him." Ryner said, "So after I arrive at Wadu's secret fortress I look for the real heir…. umm…. Gareth?"

"That's correct. And after you find him you help him escape." Mabon said as he finished with the wig. He stood back and looked Ryner over. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks?" Ryner said unconvinced. "Are you sure they'll take me?"

"Wadu is looking for beautiful and interesting women." Mabon stated, "You're beautiful and your height and strange personality makes you interesting."

"What's wrong with my personality?" Ryner asked.

"Not important." Mabon said, "Get out there and start working. I got you hired at a dango shop nearby. Here's the directions." He handed Ryner a piece of paper.

"This sucks." Ryner grumbled.

.

 **Meanwhile….**

.

Sion sighed and looked back at the report in front of him. Currently the situation was getting worse across the north border. A town called Brittleton seemed to be getting the brunt of the attacks.

"This is getting nowhere fast." He muttered. "What should I do…?"

"Your mind seems to be in quite a bind." Sion looked up to find Miran Froaude standing in front of him.

"This situation is getting quite unpleasant." Sion said. "I'm debating heading down there myself to deal with the situation personally."

"Quite an excellent idea, Your Highness." Miran said with a bow. "Your presence will encourage your people while discouraging your enemies."

"You're right, however, I've been advised against it." Sion said, "It seems my supporters see it as too dangerous."

"With all due respect if I was to go with you wouldn't you be safer?" Miran asked, bowing again.

"I suppose so." Sion said, looking out the window. "Have they found Ryner or Ferris yet?"

"It seems both disappeared without a trace." Miran said.

"I see, I suppose I can't put this off until they come back anymore." Sion said turning to Miran, "I will be heading to Brittleton in the morning."

"As you wish," Miran said bowing.

 **This chapter was a little short. The next one should be longer. Anyways a quick call out to by beta reader Ksdees who is awesome and 14brendale who reviewed.**

 **Please review it makes me happy and only takes up a moment of your time.**


	3. Dango sisters

**A few days later…**

 **.**

"Did Ryner lie to me?" Ferris muttered as she looked around the town. She was sure she could find Ryner fairly fast, yet he was still missing. Ferris sighed frustrated and slammed her sword into the ground, causing the people around to move away from her. "I would have found him by now if he was here." She had checked all the inns and the usual places he would be hiding around.

"That pervert will pay when I find him." She grumbled, picking up her sword. She tried to think of what to do next. There was no reason for him to lie to her. If he wasn't coming here he would have just left without giving any location at all, therefore he must be in the town.

"Perhaps he hasn't arrived yet? Or he's avoiding me… I'll stay a while longer and look around!" Ferris didn't want to admit it but Ryner leaving by himself made her feel strange. Her chest was hurting and she is feeling down. Whatever reason he left, she would have helped him. Was she too hard on him when he took the dangos and her sword?

At the thought of dangos her stomach started growling. It had been a few days since she had had any. She had been traveling almost nonstop to get here. She also left so quickly she forgot to pack any.

"I should go get some now." She proclaimed out loud and headed toward the nearest dango shop. Perhaps the dango would help get rid of the pain in her chest.

She stopped at the shop and found it to be quite small and run down. It wasn't a big surprise though. Brittleton was a small town and with the fighting going on they probably didn't have that great of dangos.

"What can I do for you?" The woman running the shop asked smiling.

"Hmmm," Ferris thought, "One pack of dango." The woman nodded and handed her the dango. Ferris took it and took a bite out of it. The second the dango were in her mouth, she gasped. It was delicious.

"Who made this?!" she asked the woman. "It's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" The woman beamed. "We have a new employee here who started a few days ago. She's quite good, isn't she? At first I was worried. She was clumsy and lazy and didn't seem to care. But after learning how to make them she became quite good. She said she has had dangos from all over. Even from other countries. She knows what good dangos taste like." Ferris listened to the woman wide eyed. Could this be true? Was there someone else who appreciates dangos as much as her?

"I must meet her!" Ferris exclaimed, standing up.

"She should be back soon. I sent her to get some more flour…she's late again." The woman said frowning. "She's always late."

"I'll wait." Ferris said, sitting down and reaching for another dango.

Five minutes later her dango soulmate arrived. She was a beautiful tall young woman with long brown hair and sleepy yet sharp brown eyes. She came walking down the pathway carrying a bag of flour in her arms.

"Rhona you're late!" the woman scolded. "You'd better not fallen asleep again."

"But it's hot out and I'm tired!" Rhona protested.

"You've fallen asleep twice today, how are you still so tired?" the woman asked. "I can't tell if you're fragile or lazy. Ah, never mind, guess what Rhona, you've got another admirer."

"Oh?" Rhona asked warily. "It's not another man commenting on how I'll make a good wife."

"Not this time." The woman said cheerfully, turning Rhona towards Ferris. "It's this lady here!"

"Ferris," Ferris said standing up and introducing herself. "I'm glad to finally meet my dango sister."

"F-f-ferris?" Rhona gasp then she sighed, "It didn't take you very long to find me, did it?"

"Hmm?" Ferris asked, confused. "The woman said you'd be back soon."

"I see." Rhona said glumly. "I'm guessing you want an explanation for this?"

"For what?" Ferris asked. Rhona look at Ferris, studying her eyes.

"You…you don't recognize me?" She finally asked. Ferris looked her up and down. She seemed familiar for some reason but if she had met Rhona before she would have remembered. It wasn't everyday she met someone who made dangos as good as the ones from home.

"No, sorry, have we met before?" Ferris asked. Rhona's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"I don't believe this." She muttered to herself.

"Rhona, I need you to make more dangos." The woman said. "You can talk to your fan later."

"Huh? Oh right, sorry." Rhona said distractedly before running into the shop. Ferris watched her go. Then sat down to finish her dango. For some reason, the aching feeling in her chest had gone away, though she didn't know why. It was probably the hunger from lack of dango. She shouldn't have starved herself from dangos for so long. Ferris took another bite and frowned. Something about Rhona really seemed familiar to her, but she still didn't know what. Did they really meet before? Perhaps she should ask Ryner after she finds him. He'd probably remember. She's cute enough to get his attention.

"Hmm, on second thought, that might not be a good idea." Ferris muttered. Who knew what Ryner would do if he thought she was cute. He was a pervert after all.

.

Ryner peeked through the window at Ferris. He was relieved that she didn't recognize him, however he was also concerned. Ferris was beautiful, which made her a target for the Seven Stars. If they kidnapped women by attacking them then it wouldn't be a problem since Ferris was so strong, however if they use other methods like drugs to knock them out, Ryner wasn't sure how well Ferris would do against it. She also seemed distracted, which made her more open for attacks.

"What's she doing here anyway?" Ryner wondered out loud. At first he thought she was here to look for him, but that didn't seem to be the case. He would have to ask her later.

"What are you doing?" a voice said from the doorway. "You shouldn't be spacing out." Ryner spun around to find his boss standing there.

"Sorry, um, I was distracted?" Ryner said vaguely.

"Well, stop spacing out. We have work to do." She said, looking out of the window. "The woman looks like she'll stay for a while. Let's see if she'll take seconds."

"I bet she will." Ryner muttered to himself.

 **.**

 **Later…**

.

"I'm heading home." Ryner called as he headed out the door. His boss looked up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." She called. Ryner nodded and went outside. It was slightly chilly and Ryner found himself pulling his shawl closer to his body.

"You're done from work?" A voice asked. Ryner turned to see Ferris standing there.

"Ah, yes?" Ryner said. "Why are you still here? Hmm, that came out wrong."

"I wanted to talk to you." Ferris said bluntly. "I haven't met someone else who loves dangos as much as me."

"I doubt I love dangos as much as you." Ryner said sarcastically as they started heading down the road. "Trust me. A friend dragged me around forcing me to eat dangos."

"I feel like I would like your friend." Ferris said. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from a farm out in the farmlands." Ryner said, reciting his story. "My family was having money issues so I came here to find a job."

"Oh I see." Ferris said sounding disappointed. "I suppose your friend didn't come with you?"

"No, I met my friend on my travels." Ryner lied. "My father went around selling goods. My friend came with us."

"I see," Ferris said. "When did I meet you? You said I didn't recognize you?"

"Ummm, I don't remember?" Ryner said pathetically. "Anyways why are you here? Haven't you heard of what's going on here? An unknown group has attacked this town. It's not the best place to be right now."

"I'm looking for someone." Ferris said.

"Who?" Ryner asked.

"A pervert. He's a dangerous beast that attacks women night or day. He had escaped my control and is on the prowl. " Ferris said seriously.

"I see." Ryner said sighing. "I've met him once before…he didn't seem that bad."

"Don't fall for his tricks." Ferris said wisely. "Wild beasts are dangerous." She paused and looked up at the stars, "Even so…eating dango is more fun when he's around. After I find him I'll bring him to eat some of your dangos."

"Um, thanks?" Ryner said, stopping in front of the inn he was staying.

"You're welcome." Ferris said, nodding. "This is your inn?"

"Yes…."

"Well then I'll be coming over to eat dango tomorrow after I search the city." Ferris told Ryner.

"Alright, then see you tomorrow." Ryner muttered as he entered the inn. This was getting more insane then he wanted it to.


	4. The King and the Strange Woman

**Wow it's been a while. Sorry for the late update my life got really busy. Anyways a special thanks to by beta KSdees who is helping me with this story and also a special thanks to KitKatLove96 who's review helped me to finish this chapter.**

 **Alright then before starting the story, since it's been a while I'm going to do a summery up to this point. If you remember then feel free to skip.**

 **.**

 **Ryner takes a mission from some people called the Seven Stars that involves him dressing up like a girl to get kidnapped to find the lost heir. Currently his older brother has been invading a Roland town called Brittleton.**

 **.**

 **Ferris unaware of Ryner's plan goes to Brittleton to find him. She meets Ryner while he's dressed like a girl and doesn't recognize him.**

 **.**

 **Sion is also heading to Brittleton to help the people….**

 **.**

 **Ok on with the story!**

.

The next day….

Sion sighed as he looked out of his room's window. So far he had managed to get into Brittleton without being seen by most of the general public. However he had bumped into many young men and women who had recognized him. It was only a matter of time until the whole town knew he was there. The guards he was with had decided that it was best to get reinforcements to make sure of Sion's safety, however, this would quite limit his movements and it wouldn't allow him to talk to any of the general public in a normal fashion.

"I should get out and look around the town myself." He muttered, walking over to the window and opening it. He glanced around this side of the building. There didn't seem to be any guards who would notice him. If someone caught him trying to leave, they would try to stop him for sure. Sion went back into his room, put a few things in a bag and pulled his cloak's hood over his face, before jumping out and landing safely on the ground.

"Alright then," he said to himself, "let's see what's going on here."

.

Brittleton is a pretty town on the surface, little colorful shops lined the road, patches of flowers were in every little garden and the streets were quite tidy. If you look more closely however, you could see all the unrest and fear under the surface. People walk quickly down the street, not talking to anyone around them. Many shot nervous glances over their shoulders. A lot of the shops were closed and many people gave suspicious glances at Sion as he passed. Even so, the people were trying to carry on as if nothing was happening. The stores that were open had people around them. Any people selling goods still yell out to people passing by to buy something.

"Brittleton is doing quite well for itself." Sion muttered. He was impressed how they could maintain their daily lives. "However, this can't continue. Who knows how long they can last like this."

Sion turned a corner of a small narrow street and bumped into someone. He fell back, dropping his bag as his cloak's hood came off. He heard a yelp as the other person landed on her back, dropping the basket she was carrying.

"I'm so sorry," Sion said gently picking up her basket and holding it out to her. "Are you alright?" The woman sat up rubbing her back and looked at him. She had long brown hair and beautiful big brown eyes. Her brown eyes widened when she looked at him, clearly recognizing who he was. Sion prepared himself for the usual gushing or squealing girls did when they met him. Instead she groan loudly looking quite disappointed.

"Oh no you!" she sighed flopping back down on the ground. "Whatever you want I'm not interested so just go away." Sion blinked in shock looking down at the girl who is now shooting him a gloomy look. People don't usually act that way when talking to him. The girl's suddenly frowning.

"Hey wait a minute why are you here? Don't you have work to do at the castle?" she asked confused. She thought for a moment and then a grin crossed her face. "Wait I know what's going on, you're running away from your work!"

"What?! No?!" Sion exclaimed wondering how she came to that conclusion.

"Don't try to deny it!" She said smugly, leaning in close. "The stress was too much, even for you, and you thought 'Why should I stay and work here when I could be relaxing somewhere else!'" Sion stared in shock at the confident smirk that was across her face as she waited for an answer. Finally he laughed.

"Why would I think that?" Sion laughed. "I'm here to check out the situation in this town and do my part as king." The young woman's face fell and she pulled back looking disappointed.

"You're hopeless." She groaned. "I suppose a work mongrel like you wouldn't know the meaning of relaxation."

"Thanks?" Sion snorted. "You seem to have quite an opinion of my working habits."

"I'm just not fooled by your trickery." The girl said folding her arms. "You might seem like a perfect king but the truth is far from it."

"Oh? How so." Sion asked, amused.

"Your real goal is to make everyone work until they drop dead!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You caught me." Sion laughed. "I'm trying to kill everyone with work." It had been a while since he's laugh and it felt good. "What's your name?"

"Ry-um… Rhona" she stuttered. Sion picked up her hand gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rhona." He said smiling at her. Rhona looked down at her hand and then at Sion, her eyes wide. She then gasped and pulled away quickly rubbing her hand like he had slapped her. She shot him a glare and grabbed her basket before standing up and storming off. Sion watched her go. As she left he could hear her mutter angrily to herself.

"I believe I've insulted her." Sion laughed, "What an interesting woman." Truthfully he was grateful to her. As king he never could escape the formalities and respect. It was a constant reminder that every action he did effect his country. The only two people he ever felt comfortable letting some of his guard down was Ferris and Ryner. With them around Sion could forget a little bit of the burden and just laugh at pointless things.

"I wonder where Ferris and Ryner are." He muttered to himself getting up. "I bet they'd get along with Rhona well..."

"Well this is a surprised." a voice said from behind him. "What are you doing here?" Sion turned to find Ferris standing behind him.

"Ah Ferris," Sion said smiling happily. "Is this where you and Ryner have been hiding? Good timing. I need you two to do me a favor."

"That's not happening," Ferris said, "I have too much to do right now."

"Ah, you mean your sacred duty to the Dango god?" Sion asked amused,

"No, I need to find Ryner." Ferris said. "He disappeared a few days ago while we were hiding from you." Sion's smile disappeared in an instant.

"Ryner's missing?" Sion asked, alarmed.

"No not really." Ferris said mildly. "He left a note stating that he was coming here for a while and then he would come back. I am not, however, going to let the fool out of my site so he could go after some poor woman."

"I see." Sion said frowning thoughtfully. It didn't seem like Ryner was trying to run away but it was really strange for him to leave like that. He had to have a reason otherwise he wouldn't be motivated. Was he in some sort of trouble?

"So you have no lead on where Ryner could be?" Sion asked.

"Other than Brittleton, no." Ferris said, "But it's a small town so he'll turn up after a few days. And when he does….." Ferris suddenly stopped and looked behind Sion. "What's that?" Sion turned to see a cloth with Dango on it lying on the ground.

"Oh, it must have fell out of that woman's basket." Sion said picking it up.

"Rhona?" Ferris asked.

"You've met?" Sion asked surprised.

"She has a good taste in dango." Ferris replied nodding. "I bought her that cloth this morning." Ferris pulled out another dango printed cloth that was around her waist. "I have one too. We are dango sisters."

"I see," Sion laughed. "She was quite an interesting woman. We should return this to her then. You know where she works?"

"She works at a dango shop not far from-" Ferris started to say

"Hey you two!" someone interrupted from down the street. They both turned to see a man walking over to them.

"Yes?" Sion asked pulling up his hood.

"You look new here." The man said. "I haven't seen you around."

"We just recently came into town." Ferris said.

"I see," the man said frowning then turned to Sion "Here's some friendly advice, keep an eye on your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sion said, looking at Ferris.

"She's quite pretty, which makes her a target." The man continued. "Many young women are disappearing recently, especially ones from outside the town. I wouldn't let her walk around the streets alone."

"How long has this been happening?" Sion asked, frowning.

"Ever since the attacks started." The man said darkly. "It's not safe here." He turned around and started heading down the street calling over his shoulder as he did, "Anyways, I just wanted to warn you. You look like a nice couple."

"Of course, thank you!" Sion called.

"Girls have been disappearing." Ferris muttered then started walking briskly down the street.

"Where are you going?" Sion asked rushing after her.

"Rhona is by herself a lot." Ferris said. "She hasn't been in town for that long. She's bound to get kidnapped." Sion paused for a moment, his eyes widening.

"You're right." He said seriously. "We need to keep an eye on her. The last thing we need is her to be kidnapped."

.

 **Please review! It really helps me finish stories when you guys review. It takes only a few minutes and it really makes my day.**


	5. Unwanted protection

**Here's the next chapter!**

Ryner was not happy. He looked out the window again. Sion and Ferris were still there. What did they want? He had only run into Sion again a little while ago, and somehow between that time and the time it took to get back, Sion had run into Ferris and now wanted something from him.

"Oh my, that girl is back." Ryner's boss said looking out the window. "And who's that charming young man with her? Looks like she brought her boyfriend along."

"Oh trust me, he's not her boyfriend," Ryner snorted. If Sion had pulled down his hood she would have quite another reaction.

"Ohhhhh," his boss said triumphantly, "Is he here to see you?!"

"Probably," Ryner sighed. Then he noticed his boss'es face. She was smiling endearingly.

"It's not like that!" Ryner exclaimed.

"I've never seen you pay any attention to when boys came to see you before and now you're peeking out the window at one?" his boss sighed. "Ah young love." She then handed him a plate of dango. "Well go on then. I can take care of the rest in here."

"Wait, what?!" Ryner exclaimed as she shooed him out. "Hold on…." With a final push he found himself outside.

.

"Wait, what?! Hold on…."

Rhona's voice was heard from inside the store. Sion and Ferris turned to see the door slaming open and Rhona come flying out. She staggered on one food and then the other, almost falling over. She caught herself and spun around as the door slammed shut behind her. She paused for a moment and then slowly turned around. She looked at them for a few moments then sighed and put the plate of dangos she was carrying down.

"Whatever." She muttered flopping down on the grass. She put her arms behind her head and lay back, eyeing the two of them over her shoulder.

"What do you want anyways?" she asked tiredly. Ferris stood up and went over to her and handed her the dango cloth.

"You dropped this." She said. Rhona sat up looking surprised.

"Oh did I?" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that. I must have lost it when someone..." she shot a glare at Sion. "...ran into me."

"It's nice to see you again too Rhona." Sion said cheerfully. "So this is where you work? Seems like a nice place."

"It was until some people decided to come intrude." Rhona muttered. Sion gave a little laugh then his face fell.

"We aren't only here to return that to you however." He said grimly. "This town is dangerous. Girls have been disappearing. You are alone a lot of time so you make a perfect subject."

"Oh?" Rhona said mildly, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm stronger than I look, you know." She nodded confidently.

"Whether you're strong enough or not isn't the point." Ferris jumped in. "Dango sisters do not let dongo sisters face danger alone." She point to Rhona. "I'm going to stay with you to keep you safe!"

"Oh," Rhona muttered looking quite shocked then she gave an easy going smile. "Really guys I'll be fine."

"Rhona!" a voice called from down the hill. All three of them looked over to see a guy walking towards them. "I finally caught up with you!"

"Damn it." Rhona groaned rubbing her forehead. "What a pain." The guy reached them and then smiled brightly.

"Have you thought of my proposal?" he asked giving her a charming smile.

"No," Rhona said bluntly turning around. The man's face fell, replaced by anger and he reached forward for her.

"Hey!" He snarled, "Don't just brush me off. Who do you think-" Without thinking Sion reached forward and grabbed the man's hand. The man looked over at him, shocked. Ferris drew her sword.

"What?" the guy asked, confused.

"Back off." Sion said darkly. The man's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped. "Rhona's mine! I saw her firs-" Ferris sword came around and smacked him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Both looked at the unconscious man.

"Who was that?" Ferris asked.

"Just some creep," Rhona said, bored, "They come once in a while to ask for my hand in marriage. Nothing important."

"I see." Sion said grimly.

"Rhona," a voice said from the door of the dango shop. They turned to see the owner of the shop standing at the doorway with some more dango.

"I need your help inside." She said cheerfully.

"What ever you're thinking, it's not true" Rhona said dryly.

"Come now Rhona," the woman said blushing. "I saw this young man protect you." She turned to Sion. "Rhona gets a lot of attention from the males in this town but you're the first I've ever seen her pay any attention to!"

"Really?" Sion asked brightly eyeing Rhona.

"Please don't say things that lead to misunderstandings!" Rhona wailed.

"Rhona was watching you through the window." The woman said

"That can't be!" Ferris exclaimed jumping forward and grabbing Rhona's hands. "Don't fall for it!"

"What?" the woman asked surprised

"If you fall for him he'll work you to death!" Ferris exclaimed her eyes watering from 'painful' memories. "Take it from someone who knows him. To took advantage of my weakness for dango to send me on a fool's mission! My partner and I traveled for days in many different countries." She hid face in her sleeve. "While he stayed back and laughed at us!" Rhona smiled softly.

"You don't need to explain any farther." she said gently. "I know his type. They say they want you on their side but if you try to refuse they blackmail you." She clenched her fist. "Then they work you day and night!"

"So you won't fall for him?" Ferris asked her eyes bright with hope.

"Of course not!" Rhona exclaimed. Ferris nodded in relief and the storeowner looked confused.

"Well I guess that's settled then." Sion said trying to keep a straight face. The storeowner got out of her daze and turned to Rhona.

"I still need your help with the next batch." She said. "You can see your friend and your…." She gave a small cough, "this young man here later"

"What a pain." Rhona groaned again and headed inside. Ferris and Sion watched her go. Once she was gone Sion's face fell.

"Ferris," He said, "We really need to keep an eye on her. She's a perfect target for them."

"Of course." Ferris said nodded. "While she's at work I can look out for Ryner since I doubt they will be targeting her here.

"I'll send them a guard to watch this place." Sion said. "As for Ryner I will keep an eye out for him. I'm not too worried though, if he's here he can defend himself well enough. Also, unless he suddenly becomes a girl, he won't be targeted."

.

Ryner was not happy. For the next two weeks Ferris and Sion kept an annoyingly close watch on him. In the mornings when Sion went around town to check out any changes he would walk Ryner to his job and usually carry his basket for him.

At work there was a guard standing outside of the shop. When Sion had first brought the guard over Ryner's boss almost died with happiness.

"That young man must be someone important if he can afford protection." She told Ryner one day. "He's a keeper." The guard himself didn't bother Ryner so much but it also took out all chances of him getting kidnaped during work. On the plus side it did seem to help with business. The added protection made the shop seem like a safer place and increased costumers.

Around lunchtime, Ferris would show up and wait until his shift ends. His boss had suddenly become quite charitable towards her favorite customer, making them lunch everyday.

After his shift Ferris and sometimes Sion, depending on how much work he had, would come get him for dinner and then walk him to his apartment. There was next to no time for him to get kidnapped and this was becoming a big problem.

"You know I don't need an escort everywhere I go." Ryner finally said one evening as they sat at a small pub.

It had been an unusually long day. Ryner had fallen asleep in front of the stove again and mistakenly dumped a container of flour on the floor. His boss wouldn't let him leave until he finished cleaning. He had gotten out extremely late and found, to his annoyance, that Sion decided to join Ferris tonight.

"It quite late out" Sion reminded him as he sipped his drink. "This is the exact time someone would attack you. Look around. This place is empty. Everyone's home, asleep."

"You should be too." Ryner muttered.

"Sleep is a luxury I don't have." Sion said smiling. Ryner sighed and face planted into the table.

"Just go home already," he groaned. He was feeling gross and more groggy than usual. Ferris, who was sitting next to him, frowned slightly.

"How can I possibly sleep knowing my dango sister is out this late at a shady pub?" Ferris yawned tiredly.

"You say that but you look ready to fall asleep." Ryner pointed out yawning himself. Was there something wrong with him? Why was he so tired all of a sudden?

"Nonsense." Ferris mumbled her eyes fighting to stay open. "I'm wide awake."

"Right," Ryner said, resting his head on his arm. He looked over at Sion and found him asleep at the table. Warning bells went off in Ryner's head. Sion never slept that easily, he was always able to fight it. When he did fall asleep, it was always a light sleep. There was something wrong going on.

"Oh no." he said attempting to stand up. He immediately fell down again the world beginning to spin. Looking around, he found his half drunk mug spilled over the table. Was it drugged? Darkness started to consume his sight.

"Damn it!" he tried to say but it came out more like a groan. In front of him he could barely make out Sion's and Ferris's slumped over bodies. Feet were approaching them and Ryner felt himself being lifted.

Then everything went black.

 **Aaaannd that's it. Please leave a review so I know you're interested in the story. Also to help keeps me motivated.**


	6. Wedding Plans

" **Hey guys, it's been a while. First I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It really is the reason why I keep updating. You guys are awesome.**

 **Anyways since it's been a while I have to do a summary up to this point. If you remember what happened feel free to skip this part.**

 **.**

 **Ryner takes a mission from some people called the Seven Stars that involves him dressing up like a girl named "Rhona" and get kidnapped to find the lost heir. Currently, his older brother has been invading a Roland town called Brittleton.**

 **.**

 **Ferris and Sion, unaware of Ryner's plan, go to Brittleton and meets Ryner while he's dressed like a girl. They don't recognize him.**

 **.**

 **They become fond of him and want to protect "Rhona" so they follow him around**

 **Then late one night when they are getting drinks they find that the drinks are drugged and they are all kidnapped.**

 **Alright on to the story!**

 **.**

"Hey, are you awake yet?" Sion heard a voice ask. "Come on Sion, I've been awake for a while, and you didn't even drink as much as I did." The voice paused for a moment before giving a sigh.

"Fine. Sleep longer," the voice said, Sion knew that voice, but he couldn't put his fingers on who it belongs to. It was a woman's voice. He knew that much. He wanted to open his eyes and see who it was but found he couldn't move much.

"Did he just twitch?" another voice asked. This one Sion could identify, Ferris.

"I don't know." The other voice said. "Maybe?"

"I should check." Ferris' voice said. Sion felt something whack him on the head. There was another pause.

"Hmm, he didn't wake." Ferris' voice commented, disappointed.

"I think you might have knocked him out again." The other voice said. Rhona's voice, Sion suddenly realized. They were at the tavern, it was night, and the drink must have been drugged. Sion, with a greater effort, struggled to move.

"Oh, he's waking up." Ferris' voice said. Sion forced his eyes open. He was lying on the ground of what looked like a dungeon. His feet and arms had chains on them connecting to a nearby wall.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rhona asked. Sion sat up with a groan. He found Ferris and Rhona chained to the nearby wall.

"Yeah fine," Sion muttered rubbing the side of his head. "But you didn't have to kick me, Ferris."

"So you were awake!" Ferris said, pleased. "I told you that would work."

"I don't think 'worked' is the right word…" Rhona said dryly.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sion asked.

"According to Rhona," Ferris said, "it has to do with the Seven Star Clan."

"Oh, them again." Sion groaned. He should have known it had something to do with that group. They had been a nuisance for a while, though this was the first time they did something that was of an actual concern. Most of the time they just hunted bandits and got into petty fights with the local towns. However, with their leader dead and two sons fighting over his place, Sion should have guessed that they were behind this.

"You've heard of them?" Rhona asked surprised.

"I'm actually surprised you heard of them," Sion admitted.

"She knows a lot about them actually," Ferris said. "She was explaining things before you got up."

"How do you know so much about them?" Sion asked curiously.

"Ugh, it's a long story." Rhona groaned. "But first of all, I have something I should probably tell you. I'm actually…" Before she could finish the door banged open and a young man strolled in.

"So these are the two young women that were caught last night." He came, looking them over.

"Yes very nice, very nice indeed. You two will work perfectly." Then his eyes fell on Sion. "Ah, it looks like the king is awake too. How was your rest, your grace?" He gave a mock bow.

"I take it you are Wadu the second son of the pervious clan leader?" Sion asked coldly. "What do you plan on doing with us now that you caught us?"

"I plan to keep you hostage," Wadu said smirking. "Imagine the power I have now that I have caught the King of Roland. As for the girls, they will become my new wives."

"Wait, what?" Rhona asked, shocked.

"I was only planning on taking one bride," Wadu said. "That's why I had my men kidnap the women in town. I was going to look though them and choose the best, but then you showed up." He smiled at Rhona. "You were so much more than the other women that I decided I wanted you to be mine. I was all set on kidnapping you when she showed up." He looked over at Ferris. "I couldn't decide which one of you I wanted so I decided to take both of you."

"You are going to marry me," Rhona asked, her look of shock melting into a look of depression. "What a pain!"

"Now it's time to get started!" Wadu said gleefully clapping his hands. Two guards came in and unchained Rhona before dragging her out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?!" Ferris demanded.

"Don't worry, you'll be next," Wadu said sweetly, following the guards out of the room. The door swung shut and Ferris growled, struggling in her chains.

"Calm down," Sion said, trying to follow his own advice. "We aren't going to save her if we panic."

"Then what do we do?" Ferris asked angrily. "That's my Dango sister!"

"I know," Sion said through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to figure it out." Outside the door, they heard Rhona wailing followed by loud complaining. Ferris stopped struggling and looked at the door in horror. Sion tried to think of their options but he was coming up blank. He groaned in frustration. How was he supposed to save her? Wasn't that why be became king? So he could save people? Instead, he was chained inside a dungeon, helpless. The wailing and protesting stopped. It was quiet for a moment before Rhona gave a loud cry of despair.

"What's he doing to her?" Ferris asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sion said angrily. Could he call for a guard? Maybe he could find a way to knock one out and steal their keys. From outside it was silent once more. Then the door opened again. Wadu returned, looking pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" Sion asked angrily.

"I prepared her for the wedding!" Wadu exclaimed. "Behold my bride." From behind him stepped in Rhona, wearing a white wedding dress. Her long hair was now pinned up and she had a long white veil on. Her hands were covered in white gloves and the bodice of her gown was decorated with jewels. She looked amazing.

"Rhona, what did he do to you?" Ferris asked worriedly. Rhona gave an unhappy sniff.

"He put this on me." She complained.

"That's all?" Sion asked uncertainly. Rhona nodded solemnly.

"You scared us! I thought he was-... all this fuss over the dress?" Sion asked, confused.

"It's awful!" Rhona complained. "I didn't sign up for this! The shop was one thing but marrying some guy?! No thanks! What a pain! This is all your fault! I look ridiculous in this!"

"You actually look beautiful," Sion said confused.

"That's the problem!" Rhona wailed.

"Alright. Enough talking." Wadu said. "Don't cry so much, you're going to mess up your makeup." He clapped again and the two guards returned and dragged Rhona to the wall of the cell. There they chained her up so she was hanging there on the wall.

"For safety measures," Wadu said. "I don't want you messing up your dress. Don't worry; you won't be there for long. After the other one gets ready the wedding will begin." He clapped again and the guards unchained Ferris and dragged her away. The door snapped shut behind him. It was quiet for a moment.

"This is tiresome," Rhona muttered, finally calming down. "I really have to get out of here to find the heir to the Seven Stars."

"Is he here?" Sion asked.

"Yeah, but he's in another cell or something…Sion, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Sion asked worriedly. Rhona sounded so serious.

"I have lockpicks in my bra. Since I'm chained up I can't reach them. I need you to get them for me." She said.

"You want me to reach into your dress?!" Sion asked in horror. "I can't do that!"

"What? Why not?" Rhona asked. "It's the only way we can pick the locks."

"Because you're a woman!" Sion said. "I can't reach into the top part of a woman's dress!"

"Oh, that's it?" Rhona said relieved, "That's not going to be a problem."

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm a guy."

.

 **Please review! It makes my day and encourages me to write!**


	7. Wedding Crashing

**Hey guy's it's been a while. Sorry for the long delay, my life has been so busy. Before I start I would like to thank my beta who is awesome and everyone who reviewed. You guys are seriously the thing that keeps be going.**

 **.**

 **Ok so before I go on since it's been a while I'm going**

 **.**

 **Ryner takes a mission from some people called the Seven Stars that involves him dressing up like a girl named "Rhona" and get kidnapped to find the lost heir. Currently, his older brother has been invading a Roland town called Brittleton.**

 **.**

 **Ferris and Sion, unaware of Ryner's plan, go to Brittleton and meets Ryner while he's dressed like a girl. They don't recognize him.**

 **.**

 **They become fond of him and want to protect "Rhona" so they follow him around**

 **.**

 **Then late one night when they are getting drinks they find that the drinks are drugged and they are all kidnapped. They wake up afture getting kidnapped and Ferris and "Rhona" are going to be forced to marry the current leader of the Seven Stars, Wadu.**

 **.**

 **While Farris is being fit for a dress for the wedding "Rhona tells Sion that he's a guy".**

 **.**

 **Ok on to the story!**

 _._

 _"Because I'm a guy."_

Sion blinked for a second, his mind going blank, then he looked Rhona up and down. She looked like a girl, sounded like a girl….. His eyes finally came to rest on Rhona's brown eyes. Her usually sleepy eyes were staring intently and seriously at him. Sion blinked again and took a deep breath. Then a cheerful smile crossed his face.

"I believe whatever drug knocked me out is not completely gone." He said, smiling, "I seem to have misheard what you just said." Rhona's serious brown eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I said I was a guy…. male…. dude…not a woman….ugh, you're making this more difficult than it should be!" She exclaimed with a loud groan. "Just get the lock picks!"

Sion stared at her again. This time there was no mistaking what she just said.

"You're serious?!" He exclaimed, his eyes once again tracing over her. "How…why? Wait, the whole time?!" Then he stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Explain."

"I'm dressed like this so I could get captured, so I could find the stupid clan leader." Rhona complained. "It was really hard to get captured with SOMEONE always watching me…" She glared at Sion.

"I see…" Sion said slowly. It was hard to wrap his mind around. Dango making Rhona, who had travelled the world and got along with Farris as well as Ryner did. Mild Rhona who was never frazzled by the men who came to flirt with her nor with the idea that she could be kidnapped. Complaining Rhona who always seemed fragile and clumsy but claimed to be able to protect herself. Rhona whose smile and eyes had followed him into his dreams. Rhona, who he had tried to protect. This beautiful creature is a guy?

"Unbelievable." He muttered. Rhona glared at him.

"Stop making a big deal of this." She… he?, said, "It's your fault that you're in this mess! You can't just let me do this on my own… no you have to protect me! I'm so tired of this! I just want a nap! Get the lock picks so we can get out of here!" Her…his wailing started to get louder as she…he continued her…his rant. Sion frowned and went over to…him.

"All right, stop complaining…." He reached towards the top of the dress and hesitated. This act, even if Rhona claimed to be a guy, felt immoral. Rhona didn't seem to feel the same way since… he was now trying to bore a hole through his head with…his sleepy eyes. Sion took a deep breath and reaches in…

Rhona's a guy.

It finally hit him. His head felt funny as he pulled out the pack of lock picks and sighed. Then he took a deep breath to clear his head and looked back at her.

"You got to give me more information than that." He finally said. "You said you were under cover and trying to get captured right? Are you part of the clans?"

"No," Rhona said, his serious eyes melting into its normal boredom and tiredness.

"Then are you from Roland?" Sion asked. Rhona nodded. "Why are you helping the clan then?"

"Blackmail." Rhona yawned. "It's a long story involving the perils of stealing dangos and swords. The mission would have been shorter if you didn't try to help me."

"So you keep saying." Sion said with a little laugh as he open the lock picks and began working coughs on his hand. "So after this are you going to return to the Dango shop?"

"Nope. I'm never going to work again!" Rhona said with a nod. "It sucks."

"Are you from the capital?" Sion asked. "You look really familiar. I can't put my finger on why. Plus, you seem to already know Ferris." He paused and glanced up at him. "I'm still thrown off since you look and sound like a girl."

"Yes well that's the necklace." He said. "It's changing my voice." Sion looked at him for a second.

"You still have very pretty eyes."

"Would you cut that out?!" Rhona wailed. Sion laughed again, then got serious.

"We really do need to get out." He said, getting the cuffs off his hands.

"I know." Rhona said glumly. It was silent for a moment.

"So why do you look familiar?" Sion finally asked.

"I suppose I should explain." Rhona grumbled. "Damn it! I was hoping to do this without having to explain. Okay, Sion, I'm actually Ry-"

The door banged open again and Wadu returned with Ferris, who was now dressed in a wide gown.

"It's time, my lovely Rhona!" He said, clapping his hands. Two guards came in and unchained Rhona from the wall.

"Well let's get this marriage started." Wadu said, rubbing his hands as the guards dragged Rhona from the room as she protested. The door slammed behind them, leaving Sion alone in the dark cell.

"This isn't good." Sion muttered as he finishes picking the other lock. Wadu didn't seem to notice that he was already half free, which was a good thing. But he still had to hurry. He felt like Rhona was going to tell him something really important before Wadu interrupted them. He didn't have time to try to figure it out though; he needed to help them out. Sion flung the cuffs to the floor and went to the door. He found it, unsurprisingly, locked.

"I don't have time for this," he growled, looking around for a way out. He then got an idea and started yelling.

"Help! Help! Please help." Sion paused for a moment, and then started yelling again. After the fifth time or so, the cell door banged open and a guard stormed in.

"What's with all the racket?" He snarled. Then he noticed Sion was free. Before he could say or do anything, Sion flew forward and kicked him in the face. The guard fell and Sion darted past him into the hall. He found it empty.

"Shoot," he growled. Sion had been hoping to get some information out of one of the guards outside the cell since the one he kicked was out cold. In the distance he heard someone calling out. Sion ran down the hall and came to an unguarded cell.

"Who's in there?" he called. There was a muffled sound from the other side. Sion couldn't tell who it was.

"Ferris? Rhona?" Sion called. There were more muffled sounds and Sion gave up trying to communicate. He went back to his cell and took the keys from the unconscious guard. He opened the cell door to find a guy locked up. The man looked up at him.

"Please free me so I can stop my brother!" he exclaimed. Sion paused for a moment.

"Your brother, that wouldn't happen to be Wadu by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes, you must release me!"

"Are you Gareth, the rightful heir?" Sion asked. The man nodded and Sion went to unlock his chains.

"If your brother was getting married do you know where that would happen?" Sion asked.

"He's getting married?!" Gareth gasped. "What is he thinking? Yes, I know where he would be. We have to act quickly!" Gareth charged down the hall with Sion right behind him. They went down one hall and then another until they finally ran through a pair of doors and into a room. There, Sion was met by utter chaos. The room was filled with guards, many of whom were lying face down on the ground. Ferris was in one corner with a sword knocking down guards left and right. Rhona was in the middle of the room shooting spells at anyone who got close to her. Random guests were running around screaming while some of the guards tried to control them. Wadu was standing on a chair yelling at anyone who would listen.

"This looks disastrous." Sion calmly noted. He was feeling calmer now that it seemed like Ferris had broke free and Rhona could fight. Ferris, Rhona, and Wadu all looked over at Sion.

"How did you escape?!" He roared. "Guards, get him!" Some of the guards charged Sion.

"Brother, don't!" Gareth yelled, running towards his brother. Ferris flipped over the guards and landed next to Sion.

"You got out?" she asked mildly.

"Sorry it took so long." Sion said. "I'm glad to see that you and Rhona got out." At Rhona's name Ferris' eyes narrowed.

"Ah yes, 'Rhona'. He will be properly punished when this is all over." Ferris said. "Luckily I know how to punish him now, since I now know he can make dango…"

"Oh, he told you then?" Sion asked.

"Yes," she said. "You're taking this well. I thought you would plot that pervert's demise with me."

"We can do that later." Sion said. "We need to finish up here." Ferris nodded and turned to face some of the guards. Sion watched Ferris fight. Truthfully, he was surprised that Ferris seemed so familiar with Rhona since he had went from dango sister to pervert so fast. Why was she still treating him like someone she knew? It didn't really matter. Right now he had to concentrate on the battle. Suddenly a crash rang through the room and the door banged open. More guards poured in, followed by clan soldiers.

"Heads up!" Rhona called from across the room. "There's more coming."

"I can see that!" Ferris yelled. Sion took down a guard and turned to face the soldiers. This is not going to end well...

.

 **And I'm going to stop there! Please review! It really helps me write!**


End file.
